Suikoden Destiny
by Diaz Flamberge
Summary: 5 years after the Second Flame Champion War, far away place in Western Continent. A new story will be unfold. Based on Suikoden Destiny RPF, enjoy reading it.
1. Prolog The Fadding Wind

** Suikoden Destiny **

**Prologue**

**The Fading Wind**

_"Don't look back! Advance, and you may survive, son..!"_

Cerita ini bermula sejak lima tahun yang lalu..

Tepatnya, karena akibat dari suatu peristiwa yang terjadi di Grassland..

Luc, seorang bishop Harmonia yang ingin menghancurkan True Runes agar penglihatan yang ia dapatkan lewat True Rune-nya tidak terjadi.

Luc melepaskan seluruh kekuatan True Wind Rune dengan memusatkan kekuatan keempat elemental Runes yang lainnya. Sebagai pusat, True Wind terus menerus menyedot energi angin yang ada di Suiko World. Errhean, sebagai kota melayang yang ditopang oleh energi angin yang amat besar, meskipun jauh dari Grassland, tempat ritual itu diadakan, pun mulai tersedot energi anginnya.

--------------------------------------------------

Tanah Errhean mulai bergoncang, seakan-akan terjadi gempa bumi. Penduduk yang panik segera menunggang Crysliknya dan terbang rendah di atas Errhean, mereka takut akan terjadi bencana seperti yang telah diramalkan oleh leluhur mereka. Tetua desa tetap tinggal di Tanah Errhean, mereka tahu, sekali waktu, fenomena ini pasti akan terjadi. Di mana energi angin tersedot oleh pusatnya, sumbernya sendiri, sehingga membuat Errhean tidak stabil lagi. Peristiwa tersebut tentu membuat kehidupan damai di Errhean berubah total. Tanah menjadi gersang, hutan yang hijau menguning bahkan danau pun mulai mengering. Maka dimulailah masa kekacauan di Errhean. Warga pun mulai meninggalkan Errhean, tapi sebagian tetap memilih tinggal dengan alasan Errhean adalah tempat kelahiran mereka juga tempat yang harus dilindungi. Sehingga yang tinggal cuma tetua dan penduduk desa senior, hampir semua anak muda pergi dari Errhean.

Selama 4 tahun, Errhean turun ke permukaan bumi secara bertahap, membuat tanah keramat itu menjadi semakin kering kerontang, air di danau pun sampai tak bersisa. Errhean sudah tampak melayang-layang di atas wilayah kekuasaan Soren. Maka kota yang sejak dahulu tersembunyi di kabut langit itu menampakkan dirinya. Penduduk Soren dan Heleison terkejut, kota yang hilang itu akhirnya muncul dihadapan mereka. Soren Parliamentary, negara yang terletak lebih dekat dengan Errhean mengambil tindakan untuk menguasai Errhean sebelum Heleison.

--------------------------------------------------

Enam bulan yang lalu, di Tanah Errhean..

"Ryan! Cepatlah kau pergi ke Tower of Cryslik.. Kita sudah kekurangan bibit Deudenum nih..", kata seorang ibu kepada putranya.

"Lho, Bu.. bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah membawa sekantung?", sahut si anak.

Sang ibu pun lalu menjawab, "Ibu ceroboh nak.. Bisa-bisanya kantung itu ibu tinggal di tempat mencuci pakaian.. Malamnya.. ya dimakan tikus.. Sudahlah nak, pokoknya, kamu ambil lagi saja di Tower.."

"Baik Bu.. aku pergi dulu yah!!", jawab Ryan singkat.

"Roh angin besertamu nak..", ucap ibu itu sambil meneteskan air matanya

Ryan segera menunggang Crysliknya, Enhart, terbang menuju ke Tower of Cryslik yang jaraknya cukup jauh, membutuhkan waktu seharian penuh untuk sampai ke sana.

Sementara Ryan pergi, semua pasukan Soren dikerahkan untuk menyerang Errhean, mereka percaya bahwa Errhean, kota hilang itu adalah kota yang makmur dan sejahtera. Warga Errhean yang belum mengetahui tindakan Soren itu tetap hidup dengan tenang. Sampai ketika seorang pemuda terkena panah dari luar perbatasan Errhean. Pasukan Soren pun masuk ke dalam wilayah Errhean, membunuh warga yang membangkang mereka. Errhean tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan mereka, penduduk Errhean belum pernah berperang sebelumnya. Maka hanya ada satu cara yang dapat mereka lakukan yakni melarikan anak mereka dari Errhean secepat mungkin. Cryslik, tunggangan mereka, pun dipanggil, meskipun sebagian dari mereka telah dibunuh tentara Soren. Tentara Soren yang tidak punya belas kasihan itu terus membunuh warga bahkan tetua sekalipun dan membakar rumah-rumah penduduk.

Dua hari kemudian..

Ryan yang baru kembali dari Tower of Cryslik terkejut dengan keadaan tanah kelahirannya yang sekarang. Rumah-rumah penduduk sudah dalam keadaan hangus terbakar, banyak mayat penduduk Errhean yang berceceran di jalan setapak. Ryan bingung, air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya, ia memikirkan keadaan orang tua dan adiknya. Dengan berlinang air mata, ia mencoba mencari keluarganya itu dengan Enhart, dari udara. Berjam-jam ia terus mencari, tapi tak menemukan keluarganya. Pemuda itu kini putus asa, seakan-akan dunianya sudah hampa, terenggut oleh orang-orang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu mereka itu siapa. Dalam keputusasaannya itu, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Pact of Firestorm Cave, tempat Enhart pertama kali dilahirkan, tempat terakhir yang mungkin akan menjadi persembunyian penduduk Errhean.

"Anakku!!!", teriak ibu Ryan sambil berlari lalu memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

"Ibu? Ayah? Eric? Semuanya? Kalian baik-baik saja...?", seru Ryan, seperti orang yang khawatir.

Ayahnya menjawab, "Mana bisa kami mati semudah itu! Dasar anak bodoh..! Hahahaha.. Tentara-tentara bodoh itu tidak akan mungkin menemukan tempat persembunyian kita ini, nak!"

Tiba-tiba, seorang penduduk bertanya kepada Ryan, "Nak, bagaimana keadaan di luar sana?"

"Banyak rumah yang hangus dan mayat penduduk yang tergeletak begitu saja di jalanan..", jawab Ryan lirih.

Penduduk itu memperjelas pertanyaannya, "Bukan itu nak.. Bagaimana dengan tentara-tentara itu? Apa kau melihat mereka?"

Ryan sedikit merasa aneh, ia kemudian menjawab, "Tidak.. mereka sudah tidak ada.."

Eric, adik Ryan, ikut bertanya, "Apa tadi kakak tidak diikuti oleh tentara yang kejam itu?"

Ryan tampak pucat.. ia sadar bahwa bisa saja ia diikuti dan tentara itu akan mengetahui tempat persembunyian mereka ini..

Belum sempat Ryan menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, tiba-tiba saja tentara Soren masuk ke dalam gua itu.

"Kalian telah dikepung! Serahkan diri kalian baik-baik atau mati!", bentak seorang tentara.

Warga Errhean yang bersembunyi di dalam gua itu pun panik, sesegera mungkin mereka menunggangi Cryslik mereka dan menerobos kepungan tentara Soren. Ayah Ryan mengangkat senjata, sebuah pedang yang baru ia beli di kota dekat Tower of Cryslik, ia membantu warga Errhean lainnya untuk melarikan diri. Ibu Ryan pun menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk melarikan diri dengan Enhart. Ryan menyadari keadaan ini, ia pun mendengarkan perkataan orang tuanya, percaya bahwa keduanya akan baik-baik saja. Ayah dan ibu Ryan melarang mereka agar sama sekali tidak boleh melihat ke belakang dan terus terbang menjauh dari Errhean. Tapi di tengah perjalanan adik Ryan yang masih kecil itu tidak mau mendengar perkataan kakaknya, memaksa Enhart terbang kembali ke Errhean yang sedang dilahap api perang. Ryan berusaha menghentikannya, mengejar adiknya kembali ke Errhean.

Di sana, mereka berdua melihat warga Errhean yang tersisa dibantai dengan kejam, Eric melihat orang tuanya dilukai, langsung menyerbu ke arah tentara Soren. Tanpa pikir panjang tentara itu langsung membunuhnya. Ryan tercengang sebentar melihat kejadian itu dan langsung menyerang tentara Soren dengan flail yang baru saja diberikan oleh ayahnya, tapi bagaimanapun mereka lebih kuat dalam pertarungan. Ryan kalah dalam pertarungan itu dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Tentara itu lalu bersiap mengibaskan pedangnya pada Ryan tapi dihentikan oleh Enhart, ia menyerang tentara itu. Ayah Ryan dengan badan penuh luka dan kesadaran yang tinggal sedikit lagi menaikan Ryan ke punggung Enhart dan menyuruhnya membawa Ryan pergi dari Errhean. Dengan suara lantang, ia berkata, "Jangan melihat ke belakang! Berjalanlah terus ke depan, dan engkau akan dapat bertahan hidup nak!". Tentara Soren yang geram mengayunkan pedangnya dan dalam sekejap Nado, ayah Ryan, jatuh bersimbah darah. Ryan yang pingsan tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah hari terakhir kemakmuran Errhean yang tetap terjaga selama ratusan tahun, hancur di tangan Soren.

Dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri Ryan menangis, ia teringat akan masa bahagia yang dihabiskannya bersama dengan keluarganya yang tercinta, yang kini sudah tinggal kenangan saja. Seketika, Ryan terbangun dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di bawah pohon apel, tak seberapa jauh dari Errhean. Enhart yang tampak kelelahan tertidur pulas di sebelah penunggangnya itu. Ryan menyadari, pasti ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal pula, menyusul adiknya. Sebagai penghormatan terakhirnya, Ryan menanamkan Deudenum yang diminta ibunya. Dalam tradisi Errhean, Deudenum merupakan makanan pokok yang dapat tumbuh meskipun dalam keadaan kekurangan air, karena konon, arwah nenek moyang mereka terus hidup dan menumbuhkan tanaman itu.

Malam itu, Ryan dan Enhart beristirahat di bawah pohon apel itu, sambil memikirkan pula langkah apa selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan setelah tragedi hari itu. Ada juga perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya, "Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak masuk ke dalam Pact of Firestorm Cave dengan terburu-buru tanpa memperhatikan situasi...", katanya pelan dalam hati. Ryan sangat ingin membalaskan dendamnya, namun tidak sedikitpun yang ia ketahui tentang dunia di luar Errhean...

_to be continue..._

Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan cerita dari RPF Suikoden Destiny, saya harap para pembaca menikmatinya. Untuk cerita yang lebh lanjut, dapat Anda lihat secara langsung ke Suikoden Destiny.

Next Chapter : Shimmering Hope

Please enjoy reading it


	2. Chapter 1 Shimmering Hope

**Suikoden Destiny **

**Chapter 1**

**Shimmering Hope**

"_I see a hope in your eyes, hope that'll change the world."_

Setelah beberapa hari berjalan bersama Enhart, hanya dengan bekal beberapa buat apel yang semakin lama semakin berkurang. Ryan pun sampai pada batas ketahanan dirinya.

"Enhart..." panggilnya Ryan dengan lemah. "Sudah beberapa hari kita berjalan..."

Cryslik merah itu hanya menyahut pendek. "Kyuuu..."

"Aku tahu, kita berdua sudah lama berjalan..."

Terik matahari membakar mereka, Ryan yang merasa tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi, jatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Enhart pun mulai gelisah melihatnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa..." katanya sambil mengelus bulu Enhart.

Tiba-tiba saja Enhart menyahut keras. "KYUUU!!!!!"

Ryan mengerti bahwa Enhart menemukan sesuatu. Dengan sisa tenaganya, dia berusaha berdiri dan mengikuti Enhart yang terbang rendah.

Maka tambahlah dari kejauhan, sebuah kota dengan dinding batu yang besar. Kota yang pertama kali dia temui sejak meninggalkan Errhean.

**Liera Knightdom**

Sebuah kota pelatihan prajurit muda. Di dinding pembatas kota pun tampak pos-pos penjagaan yang ketat seperti penjara.

Ryan bersama Enhart pun memasuki kota itu. Yang dia lihat di sana, sangat berbeda dengan Errhean. Banyak sekali pemuda-pemuda dengan baju besi berjalan ke sana sini, benar-benar kota prajurit. Meskipun begitu masih ada toko-toko dan inn-inn yang buka. Liera Knightdom, juga dikenal dengan kota yang sangat sibuk, tidak peduli siapa yang mereka yang mereka tabrak, asalkan bisa cepat.

Ketika Ryan memasuki kota itu, dia merasa beberapa mata memandangnya dengan aneh. Mungkin karena pakaiannya, mungkin juga karena Enhart, tapi dia tidak begitu peduli. Yang paling penting sekarang gimana cara dia mengisi perutnya yang sedang kelaparan ini.

Ryan mencoba ke sebuah toko yang menjual buah-buahan. Dia pun mulai berpikir untuk menukar apa untuk mendapatkan buah itu. Ketika Ryan ingin bertanya pada pemilik toko itu, tapi didahului oleh seorang wanita.

Ryan melihat wanita itu menukar sesuatu seperti koin untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Maka dengan begitu, dia pun pergi sambil berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan koin seperti itu.

Oleh karena lapar, kepala ryan pun mulai pusing, dia tidak dapat dengan jelas melihat, dan tidak sengaja menabrak seorang komandan angkatan. Pria itu mulai marah karena Ryan menabraknya. "Apa-apan kau ini!!! Punya mata untuk melihat tidak!!!" Komandan itu tidak mau membiarkan Ryan lepas begitu saja dan meminta ganti rugi. "Kau harus mengganti rugi karena telah menghalagi jalanku!!!"

Sambil memperhatikan pakaian Ryan yang aneh beserta Enhart yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tangkap burung merah itu!!! Sekarang!!" Komandan itu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menangkap Enhart sebagai ganti rugi. "Baik! Komandan!"

Karena Enhart tidak suka dipegang oleh org lain selain Ryan, dia pun membrontak. "KYUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" Orang-orang mulai mengelilingi mereka, melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan!" Ryan yang berusaha menenangkan Enhart, "Kau jangan ikut campur!!" Ryan kemudian dihajar oleh salah satu prajurit itu sampai terpental ke tanah. Enhart memberotrak lebih kuat karena melihat Ryan dipukul. "Apa-apaan binatang satu ini!" Sampai-sampai komandan itu mengeluarkan pedang untuk melukai Enhart, "Mati saja kau ini!!"

Tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan orang yg mengelilingi mereka membuka jalan, dan seseorang dengan kerudung coklat lewat. Orang-orang di sekeliling pun mulai berbisik, sampai-sampai komandan itu pun terdiam dan menghormat dia. "Komandan Pelatihan Prajurit Baru, saya harap anda segera kembali ke posmu sekarang juga." Hanya dengan beberapa kata, mereka mundur meninggalkan Ryan dan Enhart, juga orang-orang di sekeliling mereka mulai bubar.

Si kerudung hitam itu membantu ryan berdiri, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ryan langsung bangun dan melepaskan ikatan Enhart. "Enhart! Kamu tidak apa-apa!?" Cryslik itu langsung menghantam paruhnya pada Ryan hingga jatuh. Sekarang justru si kerudung itu tam itu yang berbalik menanya keadaan Ryan.

"Arrggghh..." geramnya sakit, karena hantaman itu tepat pada memar di pipinya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa anak muda?" tanya kerudung coklat itu. Suaranya terdengar feminim dan halus. "Saya harap mereka tidak begitu menyusahkanmu."

Wanita itu meminta maaf pada Ryan, karena perbuatan komandan tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Ryan sambil membalas senyuman hangat wanita itu. "Benarkan Enhart? Kita baik-baik saja kan?"

Ryan tidak begitu memperhatikan memar di wajahnya akibat perbuatan prajurit tadi. Meskipun Enhart mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di memar itu.

"Hentikan Enhart, itu geli, hahaha..." Tawanya dengan paksa untuk menahan sakit tersebut. Tapi Enhart mengenal Ryan lebih dari siapa pun, makanya dia sangat khawatir. "Kyuu..."

Wanita itu tiba-tiba saja menyetuh memar Ryan dan berbisik. "Wahai roh air Undine, sembuhkan luka anak ini..." Dalam sekejap memar di wajah Ryan menghilang begitu juga dengan luka di badannya.

"Ini sebagai tanda maafku yang pertama, dan yang kedua karena kecerobohanku. Maukah kamu ikut bersamaku ke inn? Sepertinya kamu perlu sesuatu untuk menghentikan suara itu." katanya sambil menahan tawa mendengar suara perut Ryan dan Enhart.

"Uh... B-Baiklah kalau begitu... Maaf..." Kata dengan suara kecil dan malu.

"Kuueee!"

"Enhart! Kamu juga menertawakanku!" Muka Ryan semakin merah padam karena malu. Lalu Ryan dan Enhart pun mengikuti wanita berkerudung itu ke sebuah inn terdekat.

Ryan, Enhart bersama dengan wanita berkerudung itu, masuk ke sebuah inn. Dapat di bilang inn itu tidak terlalu baik, juga tidak terlalu buruk. "I-Ini..."

Ryan hanya bisa berkata begitu, ketika melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lihat sama sekali. Pemandangan yang sangat memalukan. Wanita penghibur dimana-mana. Suasana dalam ruangan itu terasa sangat kotor.

"Maaf, tapi inilah inn terbersih yang ada di kota ini." Wanita itu mengambil meja dekat pintu, untuk memudahkan udah segar masuk. "Silakan duduk..."

Ryan dan wanita berkerudang itu duduk bersamaan di meja yang sama. "Sebelum itu..." Katanya sambil membuka kerudung coklatnya. Tampaklah seorang wanita muda sekitar 20-an, dengan rambut coklat panjang dan mata hijau. Dia memakai seragam putih dengan jahitan emas dan sebuah lambang di lengan kanan seragamnya. "Namaku Alicia."

"Ryan..." Ryan menjabat tangan Alicia, meskipun dia sedikit ragu. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat lambang di lengan seragam Alicia. "Dan ini adalah Enhart."

"Kuueee!"

Enhart menyahut sebagai tanda senang. "Alicia, sebenarnya aku yang seharusnya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah menolongku tadi. Kamu bahkan menyembuhkan luka-lukaku!" kata Ryan dengan senang.

"Itu hanya hal biasa." Alicia kemudian memanggil pelayan inn tersebut dan memesan makanan. Ryan, sambil mengelus Enhart yang berbaring di sebelahnya, terus memandang lambang itu. Mencoba mengingat, kapan dia pernah melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alicia yang membuyarkan konsentrasi Ryan.

"T-Tidak!? Tidak ada apa-apa. Cuman memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Ryan dengan tergesa-gesa. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Tanggap Alicia. Pelayan itu pun kembali dengan membawa Curry Rice, Egg Rolls, Beef Steak, Tomato Soup. Ryan memndang memandang makanan tersebuat dengan mata besar, semuanya belum pernah dia lihat kecuali Tomato Soup.

"Nikmatilah hidangan ini." Alicia pun tersenyum hangat.

"Enhart, ini bagianmu. Daging kesukaanmu." kata Ryan sambil mengeser Beef Steak ke depan Cryslik merah itu. "Kueee!"

"Hmm..." pikir Alicia sambil memandang Ryan. "Ini enak!" kata Ryan senang disambut sahutan Enhart. "Sepertinya kamu belum pernah makan yang beginian." komentar Alicia, membuat pipi Ryan sedikit memerah. "Di desaku tidak ada makanan seperti ini."

"Memangnya kamu berasal dari mana?" tanya Alicia lagi. "Errhean... Tapi... itu sudah tidak ada lagi... "Jawab Ryan dengan raut muka yang mulai berubah sedih. "Maafkan aku, sepertinya itu mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan."

Enhart pun berhenti makan dan memandang Ryan dengan sedih juga. "Kyuuu..."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Enhart. Jangan khawatir." Ryan membalas tatapan itu dengan tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Itu sudah berlalu."

"Kita tidak perlu membahas topik itu lagi." Kata Alicia memotong pembicaraan tersebut. "Sekarang makanlah, supaya kalian punya cukup energi untuk berjalan lagi."

**Gerbang Luar Liera Knightdom**

Setelah selesai makan, Ryan pun bertekat dalam dirinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari penduduk Errhean yang meninggalkan desa itu. Dia juga memutuskan untuk tidak membuat orang lain menderita karena dirinya.

"Setelah ini, kamu aka pergi kemana?" tanya Alicia tiba-tiba.

"Tidak tahu, tapi satu hal yang pasti. Aku akan pergi mencari teman-temanku yang pergi meninggalkan desa." Ryan pun menjawab dengan mantap.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya." Alicia lalu meraba kantong seragamnya, dia mengambil kontong kulit yang isinya sepertinya lumayan berat. "Ini, kamu pasti akan membutuhkannya nanti." Alicia pun menyerahkan kantong kulit itu pada Ryan. "Pergunakan ini baik-baik."

"Alicia, aku tidak bisa menerima ini! Kamua sudah terlalu banyak membantuku!" Ryan mendorong kantong itu kembali pada Alicia keteka dia membukanya untuk melihat isinya. "Aku tahu benda ini sangat berharga! Kamu mengunakan ini untuk hidup! Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku melakukan ini karena aku melihat sesuatu yang membedakanmu dengan yang lain. Sinar matamu ini sangat berbeda dengan semua orang yang pernah kutemui... ya... sangat berbeda..."

"Alicia, aku..." Ryan tidak bisa berkata panjang. "Baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu. Enhart, kita beruntung bisa bertemu orang baik seperti dia ya."

"Kuee!!"

"Ryan, kamu memiliki cahaya harapan yang sangat besar. Semoga kamu bisa menemukan apa yang kamu cari. Biarlah Sylph, menuntun jalanmu." Doa Alicia. "Dan aku juga yakin, kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari."

"Sampai jumpa, Alicia." Kata Ryan pada wanita itu, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sosok Ryan semakin jauh dari pandangannya. "Semuanya telah dimulai..." Wanita itu kembali mengenakan kerudungnya coklatnya dan berjalan masuk Liera. Seorang prajurit telah menunggunya di dalam gerbang dan kemudian mensalutnya.

"Salam Admiral."

Pemuda Errhean, Cryslik merah, dan Wanita berkerudung, telah memutuskan jalan yang mereka pilih, untuk menghadapi masa depan yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui...

_to be continue..._

**Mulai dari sini, keterampilan membaca map sangat di butuhkan. Oleh karena itu ini url map dan sejarah: **

**- ****Geography**

**- ****History of Suikoden Destiny **

_Next Chapter_ : **The Wanted Poster and The Meeting**


	3. Chapter 2 The Wanted Poster

** Suikoden Destiny **

**Chapter 2**

**The Wanted Poster dan The Meeting**

"_It was fate that brought us together..."_

Setelah pertempuran besar antara Harmonia, Grassland dan Zexen, The Swordmaster Casden akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Western Continent untuk melanjutkan pencarian saudaranya yang hilang 12 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan yang sulit, sampailah dia ke Ruhe Village yang berada di bawah kekuasaan Soren Parliamentary.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menuju ke sebuah inn sederhana untuk beristirata sekaligus mencari informasi yang dia butuhkan.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah angkatan bersenjata Soren datang membawa selembaran kertas, sepertinya itu poster boronan yang sedang di cari. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Casden tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah yang tidak lama lagi akan terjadi.

"Semuanya harap berkumpul di tengah desa!" perintah komandan angkatan itu. Mereka pun mulai menempelkan sebuah pamlet besar di papan pengumunan desa, yang berbunyi:

**Dicari!**

**Hadiah 50.000 Gold**

**Orang dengan ciri-ciri:**

**- Memakai headband yang terbuat dari kulit dengan hiasan bulu merah di samping kanan atau kiri kepalanya.**

**- Membawa burung berwarna merah sebesar Griffin, kadang berukuran kecil.**

**- Berpakaian garb asing berwarna coklat kehitaman.**

**- Penggunaan bahasa sedikit berbeda.**

**- Tidak mengenal uang emas.**

**Barang siapa yang melihat orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu, harap segera melapor pada tentara Soren.**

**Tertanda,**

**Majelis Tertinggi Soren.**

Pencarian boronan yang aneh, tanpa gambar pelaku, hanya dengan ciri-ciri demikian, siapapun bisa ditangkap. Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan dikatakan lagi oleh Tentara Soren, Casden pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan mencari bar ataupun inn kecil.

Sampailah dia ke sebuah inn yang lumayan sederhana. Tapi begitu dia membuka pintu tersebut, bar inn tersebut telah penuh, hanya satu meja yang tersisa dekat jendela. Dia tahu itu adalah tempat yang cocok bagi dirinya.

Casden pun duduk di sana dan kemudian dia memanggil pelayan inn itu, untuk membawakannya sebotol Kanakan Wine kesukaannya. Setelah itu, dia pun duduk sambil memandang keluar dan menunggu waktu berlalu.

"Enhart, akhirnya kita sampai juga ke desa!" kata Ryan dengan senang yang ditambah dengan sahutan crysliknya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau barang yang kita dapat dari monster bisa ditukar dengan uang."

"Kuee!" Cryslik merah itu langsung mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di pipi Ryan dengan penuh kasih.

"Enhart! G-Geli! H-Hentikan! Hahahaha!!" Sentuhan itu cukup membuat Ryan geli yang membuat Enhart semakin senang. "Aku tahu kau sedang gembira. Begitu juga denganku."

Sambil menghentikan perbuatan Cryslik merah itu, Ryan kembali mengelus-elus kepalanya Enhart dan berkata. "Baiklah, ayo kita kunjungi tempat ini, untuk beristirahat."

**Ruhe Village**

Sebuah desa yang tenang, dekat dengan perairan. Angin laut pun terasa hembusannya yang membuat hati menjadi tenang. Desa itu berada di selatan Liera Knightdom. Di belakang desa itu pun terdapat sebuah air terjun besar.

"En, bagaimana jika kita beristirahat sebentar?" tanya Ryan pada Crysliknya.

"Kyuu!"

"Aku tahu." jawab Ryan. "Kita cari inn dulu." balas Ryan sambil mengelusnya.

Saat Ryan dan Enhart melanhkah masuk ke desa itu. Puluhan mata memandang mereka berdua. Ryan tidak merasakan pandang itu akan tetapi Enhart merasakannya.

"Kueee..."

Panggil Enhart dengan pelan pada majikannya. "Aku tahu En, kau lapar bukan." Ryan yang tidak mengerti hal tersebut, terus berjalan dan mencari inn, membuat Enhart tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya mengikuti Ryan.

Akhirnya Ryan menemukan sebuah inn dekat dengan item shop. Inn itu cukup sederhana, sambil memandang sekelilingnya, mencari tempat kosong. Sayangnya semua meja telah dipenuhi oleh orang.

"Kyuu..."Enhart memanggil majikannya sambil menunjuk sesuatu." Tapi En, meja itu sudah ada orangnya. Dia tidak mungkin ingin berbagi dengan kita",tanggap Ryan.

"Kyuu!" panggil Enhart lagi."Dia akan berbagi? Kau pasti En?"tanya Ryan lagi, burung yang pintar itupun menganggukkan kepalanya" kalau begitu... mari kita coba..."

Ryan berjalan kepada seorang pria yang sedang termenung melihat keluar. Ryan langsung mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang pengembara dari pedangnya yang diletakkan diatas meja.

"Permisi tuan,bisakah kami ikut bergabung denganmu, tempat lain telah penuh," kata Ryan sambil berharap pria itu akan mengijinkannya.

"Silakan...lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan pergi..." kata pria itu begitu ia terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Terima kasih,kalau begitu." Sambil mengambil kursi di meja itu untuk duduk. "En, seperti katamu dia orang yang baik." Kata Ryan kepada Crysliknya.

"Kau..." kata pria itu dengan raut muka sedikit berubah.

"Hmmm..." Ryan pun pertanya tanpa curiga. "Ada apa?"

Pria itu mengeleng kepalanya.

"Namaku Ryan, dan ini Enhart, temanku." kata Ryan sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Casden..." jawab pria itu singkat.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda." senyum Ryan hangat.

**Casden POV**

Headband kulit dengan bulu merah

Casden pun mulai teringat.

Membawa burung merah sebesar Griffin

Dia pun memandang teman yang dibawa Ryan.

Berbulu merah... pikirnya

"En, kau mau makan apa?" tanya pemuda itu pada temannya itu.

"Kyuuu!" sahut burung itu.

"Rasanya aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Pemuda itu pun memanggil pelayan inn tersebut. "Curry Rice 2 dan Steak ukuran besar."

Casden tetap memandang pemuda itu.

Tidak mengenal uang emas... Tapi dia mengenal hal itu

**End of Casden PoV**

"Tuan ini semua pesanan anda." kata pelayan inn itu sambil membawa pesanan Ryan. "Tuan Casden, ini sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku." kata Ryan sambil mendorong sepiring Curry Rice padanya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Casden bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju counter inn dan berkata sesuatu pada pemilik inn itu, sambil mengambil sebotol wine. Pelayan inn itu pun datang pada Ryan dan berkata. "Biaya makan anda telah dibayar pria itu." Ryan memandang Casden yang naik ke lantai dua. "En, kita berhutang banyak padanya."

"Kuee!" sahut Enhart setuju. "Ayo cepat kita selesaikan makan kita." Enhart sejenak memandang Ryan dengan raut muka yang sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya, kemudian dia pun kembali menyantap steak tersebut.

_To be continue..._

Next Chapter : **Nightmare**


	4. Chapter 3 Nightmare

** Suikoden Destiny **

**Chapter 3**

**Nightmare**

"_If this meant to happened... then left me without a hope..."_

**Casden PoV**

Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi matanya tidak dapat dipejamkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Casden berjalan menuju ke jendela kamarnya, samar-samar olehnya, sinar merah kekuningan yang cukup banyak dari daerah air terjun, mulai bergerak kearah inn yang dia tempati.

"Ini buruk..." dia langsung mengambil jubah dan pedangnya, bersiap-siap melompat keluar jendela dari lantai 2. Menunggu sampai penduduk desa itu masuk ke dalam inn.

"Ini saatnya..." Casden pun melompat terus ke lantai 1

"BRAAKK !!! " Pintu kamar itu pun dibanting buka.

"Serahkan dirimu !!" Tapi di dalam kamar sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

**Ryan PoV**

"Aaagghh... ibu...eric...tidak...jangan!" Ryan pun bermimpi buruk.

_Ryan's Dream_  
"Eric! Jangan!" Tangannya berusaha meraih tangan adiknya yang berlari kearah tentara Soren.

"Ayah!? Ibu!?" Dia melihat Soren membantai mereka dengan kejam, menusuk badan mereka berkali-kali. Darah segar membanjiri tanah Errhean.

"Jangan...jangan!!! Hentikan!!"

Orang tuanya dengan badan berlumuran darah berjalan dan merangkak ke arah Ryan. "Ryan, ikutilah bersama...kami..."

Tangan tersebut mencoba meraihnya. "AARRGH!!!"

Seorang tentara Soren menebasnya dari belakang.

"Hahaha!! Kalian binatang tidak perlu hidup! Matilah!"

Kemudian tentara lain membunuh Enhart, menghujamnya berkali-kali. "TIDAK!!!"

"Kyuuu !!! " Enhart berteriak keras, mencoba membangunkan Ryan dari mimpi buruknya. "Kyuu !!!"

Enhart menggunakan paruhnya mencoba menggoyang badan Ryan hingga dia bangun.

"Hah! Hah...hah...hah..." Keringat dingin membasahi dirinya. "Huhu... " Sambil memegang kepalanya dengan 1 tangan dan menarik nafas panjang. " En ... "

"Kyu... " Enhart membenamkan kepalanya pada paha Ryan.

"En...aku sudah tidak apa-apa... " jawab Ryan lemas sambil mebelai Cryslik itu. "Sudah tidak apa-apa ..."

"Tok!!! Tok!!!" Bunyi pintu kamarnya yang diketuk dengan keras.

"Siapa !" tanya Ryan. "Keluar kau boronan Soren!"

Pintu tersebut pun dibanting terbuka. Penduduk desa masuk dengan pisau, tongkat, tombak dan segala macam senjata tajam sambil membawa obor penerang.

"Apa maksud kalian!? Buronan!? Siapa!? " Ryan mulai panik, ditambah dengan Enhart yang bersiap-siap menyerang.

"Tangkap burung merah itu !!! Bocah itu juga !!!" kata seorang pria setengah baya yang membawa tombak.

"L–lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!!!" kata Ryan sambil memberontak melepaskan diri. "Kyu!!!" Ryan langsung memandang Enhart yang diserang dan diikat kuat dengan tali.

"EN!!?" teriak Ryan kuat, sayangnya dia dipukul pingsan sebelum meberontak lagi. "Kyuuu!!!"

_Beberapa jam kemudian..._

"Uuhh... en ... hart... lepaskan ENHART!!!?" Teriak Ryan.

"Huh... dimana aku..." Keadaan disekelilingnya tampak asing, seperti berada di penjara kayu. Ryan meraba-raba badannya, mencoba mencari flailnya tapi tidak ada. Sepertinya sudah diambil penduduk desa. "En... dimana kau ..."

Ekspresi mukanya sangat sedih, dia merasa akan kehilangan satu lagi orang yang berharga baginya.

"Diriku yang sekarang tidak bisa menolong siapapun..."

Jauh dari tempat Ryan disekap, sebuah gudang tua dekat dengan kandang kuda.

"Dimana burung itu disekap?" tanya seorang pria setengah baya pda kedua penjaga. Langit masih gelap, penjaga itu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. "Di gudang tua itu, memangnya kenapa? Agghh!!" Seseorang memukul jatuh kedua penjaga itu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." kata pria itu setengah baya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan karena telah menolong kutadi."

"Brak! Brakk!!? Brakk!!!? Kyuuu!!! " Terdengar suara dobrakan dari dalam gudang tua itu.

"Cryslik satu ini sangatlah setia." komentar pria itu. "Baiklah, sekarang!"

Di dalam gudang itu, tubuh cryslik merah terluka karena mendobrak dinding gudang. "Kyuu!!!" Bulu-bulunya yang indah lama-kelamaan rusak dan sayapnya juga terluka. "Kueee!!!"

Enhart pun terbaring lemah, kekuatannya habis untuk mendobrak dinding gudang dengan kedua kaki yang terikat.

"ENHART!!!"

Cryslik itu langsung membalikan pandangannya pada pintu gudang yang dibuka paksa dari luar.

"En!!" Panggilan tersebut membuat Enhart siaga.

"Ini aku, kau pasti mengenal suarakukan!!!"

"Kyuu! " sahut Enhart, dia sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Ayo cepat keluar!" kata pria itu sambil memotong tali yang mengikat kata Enhart. "Ryan menunggumu diluar desa!"

Enhart langsung mengempakan sayapnya untuk bersiap-siap terbang. "En, biarkan pria ini membawamu kesana."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi." Dia menaiki kudanya dan melaju keluar dari Ruhe Village.

"Enhart, cepat ikuti dia!" Burung itu pun mengepakan sayapnya, mengikuti pengendara itu.

"Baiklah ... tinggal dia seorang ..."

Pria itu membalikkan pandangannya pada kincir air desa yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat itu.

_To be continue..._

Next Chapter : **Run Away**


	5. Chapter 4 Run Away

** Suikoden Destiny **

**Chapter 4**

**Rune Away**

"_What used for you to lived... if you fail everyone..."_

Pagi pun tiba, Ryan dalam keadaan terikat dibawa penduduk ke tengah desa. Tentara Soren pun sudah menunggu nya di sana.

"Atas perintah Raja Luth Kroenenberg, Bangsa Errhean akan bergabung dengan Angkatan Bersenjata Soren dengan syarat. " kata tentara itu sambil mengeluarkan senjata mereka. " Memberi informasi tentang sarang burung merah yang kalian miliki itu."

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya! Itu rahasia seorang jiva!" balas Ryan.

"Baiklah, jika itu jawabanmu." Komandan pasukan itu memberi sinyal. "Laksanakan sekarang."

Kapak eksekusi pun dikeluarkan. "Berdoalah di hari terakhirmu." kapak itupun diayunkan.

"BOOM !!!?"

Sepertinya salah satu rumah penduduk, tiba-tiba saja meledak. " Ada apa ini!?" teriak komandan itu pada pasukannya. 

"Sepertinya ada serangan komandan!"

"Lanjutkan eksekusinya! Biarkan penduduk yang memadamkan apinya!" perintahnya.

"BOOM !!!!!?"

Terdengar lagi ledakan lagi yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya, dekat dengan tempat Ryan. Arah asap ledakan itu berbalik arah, menyelimuti Ryan karena ditiup angin. 

"Kalian! Cepat padamkan apinya!!! Tangkap pelakunya!!!"

"Aaaagghhh!!?" Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyerang salah seorang tentara Soren dari belakang.

"Ada penyerang!!? Aagghh!!!"

"Ryan, cepat berdiri. Aku datang menolongmu!" Tali yang mengikat tubuhnya dipotong. "Cepat ! Ini flailmu!" Pemilik suara itu menarik tangan Ryan, keluar dari bundalan asap.

Ryan dipaksa berlari secepat mungkin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ryan sambil berlari mengikutinya.

"Masak kau lupa padaku!?"

Mereka berlari keluar, keluar dari perbatasan terluar Ruhe Village. Lalu, Ryan melihat 2 orang pria yang sepertinya dia kenal, juga seekor cryslik yang lebih besar dari Enhart.

"En!!!?" panggil Ryan, dia berlari secepat mungkin menjumpai dia.

"Kyuu!!!"

Cryslik itu berusaha terbang, akan tetapi sayapnya terluka.

"Enhart!" Ryan memeluk cryslik itu dan meraba sayap kananya. " En, sayapmu terluka..."

Bulunya yang indah menjadi rusak akibat menobrak dinding gudang. "En, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tahu maksudmu."

Di pihak lain dua pria yang menunggu Ryan pun memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Dengan begitu, aku telah menyelesaikan permintaan anda." Pemuda itu menaiki kudanya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan."

"Tidak..." pemuda itu membalas sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. "Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menolongku."

Dia membalik kudanya kembali ke arah Ruhe Village. "Bukannya sekarang sangat berbahaya jika kembali ke desa..." komentar pria itu.

"Ada janji yang harus kupenuhi..."

Pemuda itu pun menghilang dalam asap menuju Ruhe Village. Ryan masih sibuk dengan Enhart yang terluka. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang menyelamatkannya berkata. "Jangan khawatir, lukanya lebih cepat sembuh dibandingkan manusia."

En, jangan buat aku khawatir lebih dari ini." bisik Ryan pada Cryslik itu. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, kami pergi sekarang..." Ryan tidak ingin menimbulkan lebih banyak masalah lagi. "Tapi sebelum itu, siapakah kalian ini?"

"Hahaha!!! Apakah 3 tahun itu cukup membuatmu lupa pada kami." tawa laki-laki yang menolong Ryan itu. "Bukannya kau sering melihatku di Tower of Cryslik."

"Ah !! Kan yang sering bersama Pak James si pelatih Jiva itu ! " kata Ryan spontan, " Jadi kau hanya ingat pada ayahku saja. Payah." Pemuda itu sedikit menggaruk kepalanya. "Namaku Carl, semoga kau mengingatnya."

"Kyuu !!! " sambung cryslik merah di sebelah Enhart. "Dan ini Kate."

"Jadi kalian meninggalkan Errhean... " kata Ryan dengan nada sedikit kecewa bercampur senang.

" Mau bagaimana lagi. Jiwa muda perlahan-lahan berkurang." Tanggap Carl dengan tenang. "Bayi cryslik pun mulai melemah sejak Errhean mulai turun. Hei, apakah kota itu kembali melayang?" Tanya Carl penasaran.

Ryan hanya menggeleng kepalanya, ekspresi mulianya berubah total. " Errhean ... Errhean telah hancur... " jawab Ryan suaranya terdengar seperti mau menangis.

"Kenapa bisa !? Bukannya Erhean masih melayang meskipun rendah!" Suara Carl menggema ditelinga Ryan. "Bagaimana dengan keluargaku! Ibu! Nenek! Pamanku!" Carl mengoncang Ryan sekuat tenaganya. "Siapa yang menyerang Errhean!!?" Pemuda itu memaksa Ryan untuk membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku tidak tahu... beberapa bulan setelah hampir semua pemuda Errhean pergi... sekelompok orang berbaju besi dan berpedang datang menyerang. Mereka menghancurkan... membunuh... membakar semuanya. " Ryan tidak melawan amarah Carl itu, dia membiarkan Carl melampiskan semua pada dirinya.

"Semuanya ... air mata Ryan mulai jatuh." Ryan tidak lagi dapat menahan perasaanya lagi. Semuanya terjadi karena dirinya yang lemah dan tidak bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. "Yang memilih tinggal di Errhean, dibunuh hari itu juga..."

"Ryan... " bisik James, dia mengerti apa yang dialami Ryan, karena hal itu serupa dengan yang dial akukan dulu.

"Mengapa kau masih hidup!!! Kau yang membunuh semuanya!!! " Sekejap perkataan itu seperti pisau yang tiba-tiba saja menusuk jantung Ryan.

"Aku... "

Dia tidak dapat membalasnya.

"Carl..." Panggil ayahnya. "Semua telah berakhir..."

"Tapi ayah!!! Ryan membiarkan semuanya mati terbunuh!!! "

James memeluk Carl dengan erat. " Sudahlah... hentikan sudah, amarahmu tidak dapat membawa mereka kembali pada kita. "

"Ibu... " Carl membenamkan mukanya pada dada James, sambil menyembunyikan tangisnya. " Carl..."

James membalikan pandangannya pada Ryan. "Ryan, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? " tanya James tenang meskipun suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. "Aku... tidak tahu. Sejak meninggalkan Errhean, aku memutuskan untuk mencari penduduk Errhean yang lain."

"Ryan... " bisik James. "James, apakah ada yang lain bersama kalian? " tanya Ryan.

"Tidak... hanya aku dan Carl. Aku belum bertemu dengan yang lain." Jawab James.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. " 

"Ryan bawalah Carl bersamamu, kalian tidak bisa berada di sini lagi. Seluruh Soren mencari kita." Carl yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak ayah!! Kau mau kemana !?"

"Aku akan tetap disini. Mereka pasti curiga jika kita mendadak menghilang begitu saja." jelas James. "Pergilah ke Heleison. Aku yakin banyak orang Errhean di sana."

"Tapi James, aku tidak bisa begitu saja -!?." tanggap Ryan dan James langsung memotongnya.

" Tidak, ini yang terbaik. Pergi sekarang!"

"Kate, jaga mereka!" Cryslik yang besar itu menyahut ketika James memanggil namanya. "Cepat! Bawa mereka dan terbang ke Heleison. Aku jamin Heleison dalam masa damai." Sambil memberikan sekantong obat-obatan pada Ryan. "Ini dapat menyembuhkan luka Enhart dengan cepat."

Ryan mengambil kantong kulit itu dan segera menuju ke arah Enhart. "En, kau sanggup terbang?" tanya Ryan dan Cryslik itu mengangguk. Mereka menunggangi Cryslik masing-masing dan mengudara. Ekor Cryslik yang panjang itu melambai-lambai sebagai tanda perpisahan. Asap kebakaran di desa semakin meninggi dan menghalangi pandang orang ke angkasa.

Tapi apakah ini akhir dari semua permasalahan, atau malahan sebuah permulaan...

_to be continue..._

Next Chapter : **The Captors**


	6. Chapter 5 The Captors

** Suikoden Destiny **

**Chapter 5**

**The Captor**

"_You betrayed us... then I'll too!!!"_

Para jiva terbang rendah melintasi hutan dan gunung, mencoba untuk menghindari perumahan penduduk. Sampailah mereka di perbatasan Soren dan Heleison. Pos-pos penjaga perbatasan berdiri tegap dengan dinding batu besar.

"Ryan ... kita turun disini..." kata Karl padanya.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Ryan mengikuti Karl. 

"Kita tidak bisa melewati perbatasan dengan Cryslik, penjaga border itu pasti tahu."

"Bukannya kita bisa terbang tinggi?" tanggap Ryan.

"Apakah kau sanggup?" balas Karl dengan dingin. "Cryslik tunggangan kita kecapean. Kita sudah terbang selama 3 hari tanpa berhenti. Ditambah lagi, Apalak kamu sanggup melihat Enhart yang terluka itu terbang lebih tinggi lagi?" tanya Karl, suaranya terdengar sedikit sinis.

"Aku ..." Ryan dia terdiam sebentar. "Maafkan aku..."

"Tentang apa? Bukannya hal itu sudah berlalu..."

Ryan mengikuti langkah Karl dari belakang. "Bagaimana dengan mereka?" katanya sambil menunjuk kepada kedua Cryslik di belakang.

"Kate yang akan mengarahkan Cryslikmu dari udara." Sekejap langsung, Enhart dan kate terbang ke angkasa, menghilang di balik awan.

"Ayo..." Karl terkesan sangat berbeda dengan biasanya, dia kelihatan sangat shok, tapi Ryan tidak dapat berbuat apa. Ryan mengikuti Karl dari belakang menuju benteng perbatasan.

"Halt! Ini perbatasan Soren dengan Heleison. Orang tanpa izin dilarang lewat!" Karl merogo pocket celananya dan memberikan sesuatu pada pengawal itu. Seperti selembarang kartu dan gemercing logam kepada penjaga itu. Karl berbicara dengan suara pelan dengan penjaga itu, dan seketika orang tersebut mengangukan kepalanya.

"Silakan lewat."

Ryan sedikit bingung mengapa mereka dapat lewat begitu saja. 3 langkah melangkah dari Perbatasan Soren - Heleison. Penjaga itu langsung menangkap Ryan.

"A-Apan ini!!? Lepaskan!?" Teriak Ryan, kekuatan tangan penjaga itu membuatnya kesakitan. "Karl!?"

"Maaf Ryan... tapi bagaimana juga, mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku. Bangsa Heleison tidak suka dengan pendatang asing. Juga mereka **melaksanakan penangkapan** Bangsa Errhean yang dikira mengancam keberadaan mereka."

"T-Tapi Karl! Kau juga-!!?"

Selembar kain menutup mulutnya dan kain hitam pun disarungkan pada kepala Ryan. Tangannya diikat dengan tali begitu juga dengan kakinya.

"Selamat tinggal Ryan..."

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu besar dari langit terbang dengan cepat ke arah Ryan.

"Kyuuu!!!!!"

Ryan mengenal jeritan suara ini. Ini milik Enhart! Pergilah Enhart! Dia berharap suaranya walau tidak terdengar dapat sampai kepada Enhart.

"Kyuuuuu!!!!"

"Tangkap makhluk itu juga!!! Sekarang!!!"

Ryan mencoba melawan, melawan dengan keras.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang!!!" Hantaman keras di kepalanya, membuatnya pingsan begitu saja.

"Enhart..."

_to be continue..._

Next Chapter : **Fate of Two Persons**


End file.
